Virgin Cuba Libre
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Tour De Fiction competition on the HPFC. Includes a clueless Ron, a confused waiter, and a strange drink order.


**Written for the Tour De Fiction challenge on the HPFC.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing you recognise. **

Harry sat in the Italian restaurant alone, feeling a little stupid. Ron and Hermione were supposed to meet him here twenty minutes ago, but they were late. Again. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew they were having problems, but really, the one night in the month they were meant to get to together and just be the friends they were before real life for in the way, and they argue, and turn up late.

He was just about to get up and leave when he saw the bushy hair of his female best friend rushing through the restaurant towards him. Ron trailed behind her, doing his best impression of a whipped puppy.

"Sorry we're late Harry, Ron decided we could walk as it was such a nice night, we had barely been out of the door five minutes and the rain started. So we had to go back and get changed. And then..."

"Breathe Hermione, Ron already explained what happened on the phone. Take off your coat and sit down."

Ron flashed Harry a thankful glance before pulling out Hermione's chair. She smiled at him briefly, before sitting down, and Harry raised his hand to summon the waiter over.

"Really Harry, I wish you wouldn't summon them like that. What is the problem with getting up and going to the bar for drinks?"

"Hermione, we're in a restaurant, not a pub. Besides, I know the waiter, he's assigned my table every time I come here with Draco."

"How is the ferret?" Ron asked amiably, the hate no longer detectable in his tone.

"He's good," Harry nodded with a smile. "He was going to come along this evening but Blaise needed him to look over a case he's working on."

"We'll see him at the ministry gala next week anyway I imagine," Hermione said.

The waiter arrived at the table then, pen and pad already in hand and asked for their drink orders.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, thank you Christopher," Harry said smiling. Christopher would know what wine he wanted.

"Can I have a pint of Carling, please," Ron asked. He had taken a liking to the drink when Harry started asking him to come to muggle pubs not long after they started working in the ministry.

Hermione was looking over the drink menu. " Can I have a virgin Cuba Libra please?"

"That's rum and coke...without the Rum?"

"Yes, and can you make that diet?"

"Of course Madam, I'll be back in a moment with your order."

Christopher walked away with a slightly confused look on his face while Harry sat chuckling at the table.

"Why not just ask for a diet coke Hermione?" He asked.

"Ummm..."

Harry just shook his head. His friends could be weird at times. The friends sat chatting for a while, pausing to order their food, and again to eat. Harry was feeling relaxed when he felt another magical presence in the vicinity, other than them. He scanned the room quickly, relaxing again when he recognised the signature, then feeling slight surprise at the second, smaller, signature he caught.

"Draco's here, Ron could you go and tell him where we're sat please," Harry asked.

Ron stood from the table, and walked away to find the blonde other half of his best friend.

"Have you told him yet?" Harry asked Hermione, looking pointedly at her stomach.

She shook her head. "I keep dropping hints, but he's just not getting them. That's why I ordered my drink so strangely."

"Ron can be clueless about things of this nature. If I were you I would just tell him. Congratulations by the way."

Hermione nodded as Ron came back to the table with Draco trailing behind him. Harry smiled at his fiancé, and pressed a kiss to his lips when the blonde lent down.

They exchanged pleasantries before Harry stood.

"We'll, I think it's time we were off. I'll floo over the weekend and see you," he said as his friends stood up too.

They hugged before Harry walked out of the restaurant with Draco, filling him in on Hermione's secret.

"I imagine you'll see the weasel before weekend then," Draco chuckled. He didn't know how right he was.

HxD RxH HxD

Harry woke with a start when he heard a shout through the flat he shared with Draco. he rose quickly, wand in hand, as Draco sat up, ready to back him up if needed. The shout came again, and the two relaxed, walking through to the living room. There in the fireplace was Ron's head, smiling happily.

"Harry! Can you believe it? Hermione's pregnant!"


End file.
